


SLOW MARCH TO DEATH

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), The Blacklist (US TV), The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Afgahnistan, CROSSOVER-BLINDSPOT, CROSSOVER-NIGHT SHIFT, CROSSOVER-THE BLACKLIST, F/F, F/M, Iraq, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sarah Weller has a new man, War, war wound
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: The Night Shift (San Antonio TX) cross-over with Blindspot and The Blacklist
Relationships: Drew Alister/Rick Lincoln, Edgar Reade & Tasha Zapata, Jocelyn Diaz/Kenny Fournette, TC Callahan/Jordan Alexander
Comments: 14
Kudos: 22





	1. NIGHT SHIFT 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Crazygremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazygremlin/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [rjarr9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjarr9/gifts), [Squiggle_giggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_giggle/gifts), [HannahKitsch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahKitsch/gifts), [sunnylil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnylil/gifts), [tj_teejay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj_teejay/gifts), [jessamoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessamoo/gifts), [PiratePlume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiratePlume/gifts), [dandelionfairies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionfairies/gifts), [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Army Ranger Ranger Captain TC Callahan find themselves in deep  
doo-doo when a mission in the Philippines gos sideways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RANGER TEAM A-GOLD
> 
> CAPTAIN THOMAS C (TC) CALLAHAN  
1ST LIEUTENANT CHRISTOPHER (TOPHER) ZIA  
MASTER SERGEANT PIETRO (MAC) MACDONALD  
SERGEANT VICTOR (VB) BRAVA  
SERGEANT KAL RAVINOE  
CORPORAL MARTIN (CANTON) DORN  
CORPORAL LUIS (TORO) ZAPATA  
CORPORAL MAXIMUM (HITMAN) LEWIS

Ranger Captain TC Callhan and his eight man Ranger Team speed along a winding dirt road, location:  
a remote province deep in the Southern Philippines. TC gets on the radio to TAC (Tactical Operations  
Command): SIX! This is One-SIX! PRIMARY RALLY POINT IS BLOWN! I SAY AGAIN PRIMARY  
RALLY POINT IS-BLOWN! (Primary rally Point: previously decided upon extraction location; BLOWN=  
compromised.)

SIX: Ahhh-COPY, One-Six...re-direct to Secondary Rally Point-how copy?! (how copy=verify understanding.)

TC: Good copy, Six! Re-directing to Secondary Romeo Papa! One-Six Out!"

Having heard the conversation over his own coms (communication ear-piece), Ravinoe, with Hitman navigating,  
changes course to the secondary Romeo Papa...Topher calls to TC: "VB's asking for you, TC!"

TC knee-walks forward, graping the injured man's bloody hand. "Stay frosty, VB...we're on a chopper riki-tik."  
(meaning very soon.)

Gasping, Victor manages "I'm OK, Sir...I can fight..." Then he coughs up a large gout of blood.

TC glances at Topher-one short emphatic shake of his head is all the Captain needs to know. "Yeah, yeah", he lies.  
"I can't bust bullets without my best shooter, can I?"

Suddenly, two pick-up trucks appear behind them; closing the distance fast. Mac sees them and determines that they are  
Filipino guerillas. Captain! Bogies on our six!"

Just then, the occupants of the truck closest to them begin firing. TC and Toro respond immediatley, though it's very, very  
difficult to "sight" properly, with the jouncing and swerving of both vehicles. TC, Mac, Canton are forced to hold on as best they  
can while the high-sped chase continues.

Topher, trying desperately to keep his patient stabilized, shouts to one of the other team members: "CANTON! HELP ME HOLD  
ME DOWN!" Canton stops firing at the pursing vehicle and does as ordered.

(DURING ALL OF THIS, A FAST BOAT MANNED BY NAVY SEALS IS SPEEDING TOWARD THE NEW DESIGNATION, CAPTAIN  
LUSCIOUS BROCK, COMMANDS THE CRAFT OF SIX SPECAIL FORCES OPERATORS...HE CONTACTS TC TO REPORT  
HIS STATUS: "BRAVO LEADER, BRAVO LEADER...FAST BOAT COMING IN HOT, FOUR MIKES OUT...GOOD COPY?"

"AFFIRMATIVE ECHO LEADER!-MULTIPLE BOGIES ON OUR SIX-HEAVY ORDINANCE, INCLUDING CALIBER 50 AND RPGS!  
ALSO MULTIPLE LIGHT WOUNDED AND ONE MEDEVAC"...he's interrupted by Ravinoe swerving to avoid a ROCKET-PROPELLED  
GRENADE fired by the pursing enemy. Suddenly, they burst at high speed into a small clearing, on the edge of a fast-moving river...Captain  
Brock, from the waiting fast boat: "BRAVO LEADER-TAKE IT STRAIGHT INTO THE DRINK! WE'LL DIRECT FIRE OVER YOUR HEADS  
TO SUPPRESS THE BOGIES!")

"BRACE!" TC yells, and Rapinoe drives full-speed into the water, about fifteen feet from the shore...the .50 caliber mini gun outfitted on the FB  
pours a stream of high-velocity rounds into the pursuing vehicles, obliterating all of the men and most of the trucks. The Ranger Team clambers out  
of their wrecked vehicle and aboard the extraction vehicle...Topher tells TC that VB is "gone"...


	2. BLINDSPOT 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha Zapata disappears suddenly, without saying goodbye to anyone, not  
even READE...or NAT...when she reaches a safe haven, she contacts Reade by  
text: READE: go to the place where I first told u that I 💗U...there's a burner  
in the men's 🚽, left of the bowl and up...I LOVE U and our 👶
> 
> Reade fries the phone, leaves baby Nat with Patterson, and goes to locate the  
burner...forty minutes later, Zapata calls: "WTF, NATASHA! NAT HAS BEEN CRYING  
FOR YOU FOR TWO DAYS! AND I'M A WRECK! WHAT-THA-FUCK!!?"
> 
> "I KNOW!..._I KNOW ALL OF THAT EDDIE!..._ I didn't have a CHOICE,  
Baby...I killed two CIA operatives on this last mission...they must have been rogue...  
NOW do you see why I had to run? As far as CIA is concerned, I'M the rogue murderer  
of two duly sworn CIA agents..."

"I miss her SO MUCH, Reade...it's killing me every second away from her. And YOU, of course."

Reade answers, "Yeah, of course I get it. I've probably got 'eyes' on me, and so we'd better be quick...  
I'll get a clean phone from Patterson; if you can get your your 'go bag', turn on that phone and Blondie  
will lock out the signal so that it can't be traced...it will take me until 1900 or so to collect Nat, and make  
the other arrangements. Where are you?"

"Marshals' safe house. It's off the grid-by the time CIA is onto it, I'll be gone...RIGHT?"

"Right..._Marshals' safe house _...that means ALLISON, at the least, is looped in...Keaton?"

"Doing what he can, but the NSAA gave the 'kill order.' CIA Director is on board. They'll be contacting NYO soon."

Reade thinks for a few moments, then decides. "Hang tight until 1900...if I don't call by then, wait until 2100; if not  
THEN, Patterson will get word to you on next steps."

"OK...remember, Reade: more than either of us, NAT has be safe. I'd die if we have to leave her, but I won't put her  
in danger."

"We're the CIRG, Ma...WE took down Sandstorm, remember? Stay safe-Te Quiero, Loca."

"Te quiero mas...cuidate."

Reade stops by their condo before stopping at Patterson's...he takes only enough baby clothes and diapers for a night (he  
keeps an emergency fund of $20,000 cash on hand, and Zapata's 'go bag' will have additional cash reserves)...at Patterson's,  
he briefs her on the situation with Tasha, and she is on board before he's even finished talking. He waits while she 'ghosts'  
her friend's 'on the run' phone, and sends her a text: *Meet Reade at Lincoln Hwy and State Rte 27 (2240hrs)...he has NAT  
with him* He thanks the Blonde tech wiz, kisses her goodbye, and leaves with his sleeping Daughter. Patterson disables all  
of the area's traffic, security, and street cams (including any electronic eyes from surveillance teams), and Reade is able to  
slip out the back of the building and into his SUV.

Father and Daughter reach their destination by 2228...a joyous Natasha Zapata is waiting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATIONS
> 
> Te quiero, Loca (I love you, Crazy Woman)  
Te Quiero mas-cuidate (I love you more-be careful)
> 
> DEFINITIONS
> 
> NSAA: NATIONAL SECURITY ADVISOR, NATIONAL SECURITY AGENCY
> 
> KILL ORDER: ORDER TO TERMINATE PERSON/PERSONS
> 
> CIRG: CRITCAL INCIDENT RESPONSE GROUP


	3. NIGHT SHIFT 2

THE NIGHT SHIFT-JORDAN AND TC

Bolting upright in the bed he shares with Jordan Alexander, TC screams and thrashs about, waking the sound-  
asleep brunette surgeon and likely their baby: "RPG! EVERYONE DOWN! GET DOWN!"

"Okay, Okay, you're OKAY, T, you're good....shhhh...shhhhhh....you're HOME, babe...just breath...okay..." Jordan  
wraps her arms about him, does her best to calm him and bring him back from his hellish nightmare. "C'mon-let's  
go get the baby; c'mon, T."

He allows her to lead him to their baby's nursery, where their Son is howling to beat the band. They bring him to their  
room, after checking his diaper and warming a fresh bottle for him. TC tells her that he is settled down now, and wants  
to hold the little fellow while he feeds and goes back to sleep. Watching the New Father, and the tender way he gazes at  
the infant, Jordan wonders at the contrast between the battle-hardened, Special Forcess Operator and fearless surgeon, and  
the careful and caring Father. Once Tolan is back asleep, TC carefully places the baby into the cradle on his Mother's 'side'  
of the big bed, then he and Jordan get get back under the covers. Jordan verfies once more that TC is fine and completley calm,  
she goes back to sleep, safe in his brawny arms.

In the morning, at breakfast, she insists that TC see some one in behavioral health at the VA. He's not getting better, he's getting  
WORSE. He says he'll think about it.

THE NIGHT SHIFT-JORDAN AND TC

Drew Alister is in a good mood-FANTASTIC, actually. Rick is not scheduled to return to the Middle East for the next 90-120 days  
(though as anyone familiar with the US Military is aware, "not scheduled" is not definitive.) They'll have time to decide exactly how  
they'll approach *coming ou*-when, and IF they will do so. Both are still 'active on the rolls', and revealing their realtionship is almost  
to bring ramifications. They have already planned to get married, in a state other than TEXAS, of course. As Drew isn't due on shift until  
6pm, he and Rick plan to hit the gym, shop for food, + visit the Post Exchange at Fort Sam Houston, hopefully leaving time for some 'hanky  
panky" before then.

BLINDSPOT-PATTERSON; BLACKLIST-RED REDDINGTON

"Red. It's Patterson." Dembe hands a _clean_ cell phone to Raymond "Red" Reddington, notorious international fixer and criminal  
facillitator. Red greets the FBI agent in that bellicose, expansive way he has with perople whom he truly enjoys. She explains enough of the  
Zapata-Reade situation so that Red understands the reasons behind the request she's making: three million dollars to secure safe passage for two  
adults, one infant, and a location where they'll be able to live anonymously, and out of the reach of Fedeal agencies-basically, exactly what he'd  
done for the Keens 9Liz, Tom, and their child).

"I'm sending Dembe to collect them, Red announces. Half a million is the cost for transpo and security security. Not a PENNY MORE."  
When Patterson questions this largess, his reponse is simplicity itself: "When it concerns Madeine Burke, I'm inclined to generosity-that  
Woman should have been in the deepest part of CIA's most remote black-site long ago. Consider it partial payment for past considerations."

"Good enough, Patterson responds. Expect a wire-transfer by early evening; I'm sending coordinates...just a second...to your handset now. Mr.  
Reddington...CIA is onto them, and so there's a CLOCK." May I contact you again if need be?"

Red laughs. "What a question, Lovey One. BY the way: if Mrs. Burke did have anything to do with your friend's current difficuties, I'll suss it  
out. Good day, Agent Patterson." He hands the telephone back to Dembe, asking that he relay coordinates for one of his safe houses in Paterson,  
NJ to the Lovely Blonde One, and Rich Dot Com

Patty_cake134: tash...GREEN on reddington...get to patersonnj ASAP...coords to follow

TZ007Z: thank GOD. ❤ u pats. lotslotslotslotslots

Patty_cake134: same same-❤ allaU-reade and + the little one 👍 GOOD?

TZ007Z: reade's a rock...nat is nat 👼

Patty_134: 👀 on a swivel, mi'ja...only rich and jane are looped in our side-red + 🍦 outside

TZ007Z: copy-if u knew how much this means to us

Patty_134: ❤❤❤ = an extra 1❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the purposes of this fic TC, Drew, Rick, and Topher are all Army Rangers  
Officers. (Technically, Drew went to Ranger School in season 4. US Army  
rangers are elite Special Forces; per my cousin 'if a Ranger Team is deployed,  
it isn't to hand out birtday cards.'


	4. BLACKLIST 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations are made for Zapata, Reade, and their Baby to flee the the US  
Red Reddington and his organization and Mr 'Ice Cream' are enlisted to  
'grease' the wheels.

Dembe Zuma returns to his Boss' current HQ 17 hours after departing that morning. Two flights, including one  
outside of the continental U.S., making the contacts (in person) that Raymond Reddington had committed to in his  
discussion with Patterson (and others)...on one of his flights he'd met his Lover, Nas Kamal (of the NSA)-a little known  
fact-especially by the public at large-is that the Intelligence Agencies of all Super Power nations coordinate with large  
international criminal enterprises to facilitate certain operations that can't legally be undertaken by law enforcement.

Officially, Nas is "working" Reddington through Dembe; unofficially their relationship has very little to do with national  
security.

Red has been busy as well-arranging the requested safe house, transportation (both air and sea), security (while enroute to their  
safe haven, and beyond) and the necessary (false) identity documents. By the time Denbe arrives, and both men, after a brief  
they retire for the night.

With much more time to create the new identities Zapata, Reade, and Nat will need, Patterson, Rich Dot Com, and Ice Cream are  
able provide unshakable picture ID, birth, education, and nationality documents for Spanish National Consuela Rebeca Ramos  
Perez, age 32 (Zapata);US National Lorenz Paul Shaw, age 33 (Reade), and dual National Magaly Ayumi Shaw Ramos, age 14 mos  
(Nat). "Consuela Ramos" is an IT professional; "Lorez Shaw" is a former Military Contractor.

Patterson liquidates some her Wizardville stock to pay Red's fee of a half-million U.S.Dollars. Rich contributes some of his hidden  
crypto-currency stash to pay Ice Cream's fee ($100,000). Wheels are turning, deals are brokered. 'The Shaw-Ramos' family will remain  
in Red's safe house for six more days; by that time all arrangements should have been made for their travel out of the country.

Meanwhile, Jake Keaton leads an inside-out 'churn' of his Agency; his 'covert' investigation is less subtle: find out who turned two loyal  
Agency Operators, and how they were turned. He suspects MADELINE BURKE...

Weller is placed in the AD chair (acting) during Reade's absence-the cover story is that the family is on extended personal leave (family  
emergency-full 'back-fill' courtesy of Patterson and Rich). back-fill is all documentation and other 'records' created to make the cover story  
plausible. 'Moves' are being made, wheels are turning...


End file.
